In Another World
by Anmylica
Summary: {Not Another Lily and James Fan Fiction Universe} The snow had fallen, and the two Heads were going steady. Next thing you know, Snape has duelled with James yet again. Will Lily decide to keep him, or is this really goodbye? -One Shot-


**In Another World**

PG-13

_LSU Golden Girl_

**:…..:…..:…..:…..:…..:…..:…..:……:…..:**

To James Potter, the sun was stuck high in the air. His destination: anywhere the path decided to go. Underneath a deserted open corridor, he found a place to hide and rest his weary body and head. As his mind drifted off to sleep, there she was with her hair all down and her feet were bare in her cotton robe. She was a beautiful sight in the moonlight. She looked at him with loving eyes, letting him know that for all his life, she would be his only girl. But that's another place in time, back when she was his, in another world.

A carriage stopped way up ahead, James climbed inside and thanked her for the ride. She was a red haired sixth year heading to send an emergency owl to her parents. None of the owls in the school Owlery could fly as fast, or as long for the needed purpose. She talked the time away, and James would nod and try to say anything to be polite. But as the evening sun set, another voice whispered his name. And his mind fluttered to that sweet memory. There she was with her hair all down and her feet were bare in her cotton robe. She was a beautiful sight in the moonlight. She looked at him with loving eyes, letting him know that for all his life, she would be his only girl. But that's another place in time, back when she was his, in another world.

He got out at the Three Broomsticks, and went inside. Madam Rosmerta saw he was here, waved, and went behind the bar. "Wotcher James! What can I get my favorite customer?"

"A butterbeer Rosie, as always." Rosmerta beamed at him and fetched his drink. Since she didn't have but one other customer, she sat down in front of him and proceeded to have a conversation about what was troubling him.

"Lily Evans gave me a chance the other day, and I think I blew it." James sighed before he sipped at the bottle.

"What happened?" Rosmerta pried gently.

"Snape cursed me when I didn't do anything to him and I came back at him for it. Lily was right there too. I shouldn't have done anything."

"I hardly think she'd tell you that you blew it simply because he hexed you and you took up for yourself! I believe she can tell the difference from provoked and simply attacking!"

"I hope so," James' eyes were dull and sad.

"When did Lily give you the chance?"

"Over Christmas break. The term started yesterday and that was when Snivellus hexed me."

"She's fairly romantic then, isn't she?"

James smiled softly. "Yes, she is. She said I was too."

"I don't doubt that." Rosmerta was pleased with this girl.

"I don't know though. I'm sure that I'm going to be kicked to the curb, and I hope that it doesn't happen, but I'm sure she will."

Just then the bell clanged softly to alert the pub to a new arrival. Rosmerta looked up and smiled softly. James went to his bottle and drank it halfway down.

"Well, I'm sure Lily knows that you didn't want to hex Snape. I'm sure she's willing to give you your chance and then some." The girl came into full view. She had long red hair and was wearing a thick black cloak, and a white cotton dress underneath. Her trainers were soaked. Rosmerta nodded her heads towards the fireplace and the young girl smiled gratefully. She moved to the hearth and removed her shoes.

"I hope. I've waited all this time, and now that I finally get the chance, I don't want to blow it."

"Hold on one second James, I have another customer." She bustled towards the girl. James heard the two whispering, but it never crossed his mind. Rosmerta went behind the bar again and took out a bottle of the drink James had. She took it to the girl and returned with a big smile on her face. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Go back and grovel. Maybe it'll work. I'm not sure though. Wish me luck."

"Why would I make you grovel, James? It's not you that's in the red." A soft voice came from behind him as he opened the door. Rosmerta was leaning her head on her elbow, which was on the counter. A smile graced her pretty features. James turned around to see Lily in a cotton dress which looked as if it had made her freeze on the way here.

"You mean I worried about what would happen to us and I didn't need to?"

"It would seem that way." Lily moved towards him.

_'There she is with her hair all down and her feet are bare in her cotton dress. She's a beautiful sight in the firelight. She's looking at me with loving eyes, letting me know that for all my life, she will be my only girl. That's this place in time, and she is mine, in this world.' _James thought with joy.

He caught a glint of gold, diamond, and emerald on her left hand on her ring finger. It was the promise ring he had gotten her for Christmas. She didn't put it on because she didn't want to get her hopes up that he would really change. But, she saw that it didn't matter, and had told him so. He smiled a true smile that she returned. "Thank you Lily," James told her softly.

"No, thank you. You're in my heart. I love you James." It was the first time those three words were spoken between the two.

"I love you, Lily Evans." James leaned down and kissed her tenderly, which she returned.

This is this place in time. She was his, and he was hers in that world.

**:…..:…..:…..:…..:…..:**

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, and the song "In Another World" by Joe Diffie belongs to him.


End file.
